Gekka (Megiddo)
Model number: 'Type-05/F2D *'Code name: Akatsuki *'Unit type:' mass production eighth generation knightmare frame *'Manufacturer:' Order of the Black Knights *'Operator:' Order of the Black Knights *'First deployment:' 2022 a.t.b. *'Accommodation:' pilot only, in motorbike-style cockpit in torso *'Dimensions:' overall height 4.49 meters *'Weight:' combat weight 7820 kilograms *'Armor materials:' unknown *'Powerplant:' energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown *'Equipment and design features:' **Landspinner High-Mobility Propulsion System, mounted in legs **Air Glide Wing System, mounted on backpack, allows atmospheric flight *'Fixed Armaments:' **2 x Type 35 13mm Machine Cannon, retractable, mounted in chest **1 x Type 41 "Hien Souga" Slash Harken, mounted in chest *'Optional Armaments:' **3 x Type 305 80mm Radiant Wave Rocket, mounted on right forearm **1 x Type 65 23mm Double-Barreled Hand Gun, mounts on left forearm **1 x Type 89 "Katen Yaibatou" Chain Sword, stores on left hip, hand-carried in use **1 x Type 77 83mm Large Cannon, mounts on right forearm **12 x Type 78 45mm Missile Launcher, can fire High Explosive Missiles and/or Gefjun Net Missiles, mounts on back * Fanfictions featured: Code Geass Megiddo *'Creator(s):' Unknown ---- Appearance: Pretty much the original design, except now painted in jet black colors akin to the Zangetsu, as well as holding a saya for the Katen Yaibatou on the left hip. Description: Following the Black Rebellion and the Devastation of Japan, the Order of the Black Knights would go through a reformation and restructuring period from the safety of Okinawa, the last refuge for the Japanese race. During this period, it was decided that the Black Knights' original mainline knightmare, the Type-10R Burai, was now outdated and greatly outperformed by the latest Britannian seventh generation knightmares. Worse yet, word would reach the Order's higher command that the Britannians intended to mass produce their venerable Z-01 Lancelot as a new eighth generation knightmare frame, thus prompting the organization's chief engineer Rakshata Chawla to develop her own eighth generation design that would serve as the Black Knights' backbone unit. After a sufficient amount of research and experimentation, Rakshata finally conceives the Black Knights' next generation knightmare frame: the Type-05/F2D Akatsuki. With its name being Japanese for "dawn", the Akatsuki represented the coming of the next generation even in name, as with Britannia and the E.U. lagging behind in the production of the RPI-212 Vincent and the Mk8-M9X4 Jaguar, the Black Knights would be the first to be entirely outfitted with eighth generation machines. Needless to say, this factor would give them a much needed edge against the numerically superior forces of Britannia, at least initially. Though it is an entirely new knightmare, the Akatsuki draws heavily from the successful but limited production Type-3F Gekka, which was used during the Black Rebellion by Black Knight aces, as well as the experimental prototype Type-04/F1C Zangetsu. As it was meant for average skilled pilots to utilize, the Akatsuki's parameters are scaled back in order to allow newcomers to adapt quickly and control with ease. Despite this, the Akatsuki remains an excellent machine, and on a performance level is more than a match for older generation knightmares as well as its eighth generation contemporaries. In terms of fixed weapons, it mounts the same chest mounted slash harken as its predecessors, as well as the familiar Katen Yaibatou sword, only now it has been modified to hold a scabbard or "saya" for the sword on the left hip and twin machine cannons in its shoulders. Likewise, it can also carry a twin barreled version of the Gekka's arm cannon and/or radiant wave rockets on its arms, as well as a large cannon for a fire support role, and the twelve tube cockpit mounted missile launcher that has become standard with Air Glide Wing equipped knightmares. Developed in secrecy in the years following the Black Rebellion, the Order of the Black Knights are able to produce the Akatsuki in massive quantities while rebuilding their forces, so that by the time they come out of hiding in 2022 a.t.b., they are more than able to fight and hold their own against Britannian forces. Category:Knightmare Frames